When You Say Nothing At All
by Lestat's Angel
Summary: B/V fic. Really Sappy.


When You Say Nothing At All  
  
By: Lestat's Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I own none of these characters or song lyrics. The song belongs to Alisson Krauss and Union Station. And if I messed up spelling a word or my grammer's bad, I'm sorry. My computer keeps acting up. Hope you like the story. Buh-bye  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up into the starry night sky. Her mind seemed thousand miles away but really it was just on the past days events. It had been one of those days that you just didn't want to get out of bed because you had a feeling something bad was going to happen. The days events were catching up with her. She felt like crying but at the same time she felt like letting out a shout of joy, but then hitting someone in anger. She didn't know which to chose. She felt a arm go around her shoulders. She jumped up in surprise and looked up. She smiled as she found herself looking into ebony colored eyes. She relaxed into her lover's embrace. She loved the silence they shared. The way he always seemed to know what she was thinking before she did. They were the oddest couple but then again perfect for eachother.  
  
It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
  
Without saying a word you could light up the dark  
  
Try as I may I could never explain  
  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
  
He kissed the top of her head in a loving motion. Bulma snuggled closer to him. She could feel him smile. Something he only did when they were alone. Yamancha made fun of her. Saying the man that held her didn't love her and that he would leave her if another one of his kind appeared. But she knew that wasn't truth. She didn't need him to tell her he loved her. he says it in his own way. From the things he does to the way he looked at her. She knew his love was pure unlike Yamancha's that had only been teenage lust. She knew the man that held her was her soulmate. She got all the proof she needed in the way he kissed her and the way he touched her.  
  
The smile on your face on your face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes that says you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I fall  
  
You say it best when you say nothing at all  
  
Vegeta held Bulma as close as he could. She was his weakness but she was also his power. He had come to terms with his feelings. He knew he was in love with a human. A weak, demanding, royal pain in the butt, could make Kami death from her yelling, human. She was his equal. He knew she was in pain. He vowed he would make Yamancha sorry that he ever dared to insult his mate. He worried what Yamancha said wasn't the only thing bothering her. He wondered if he was one of her problems. Even though he didn't act like he cared for her in front of the others didn't mean he truely didn't. This was his mate, how couldn't he care for her? He had heard Yamancha talk. Saying that he would never love Bulma and that he would someday leave her. Lies. He looked down at the blue haired goddess in his arms. She knew that those were lies, right? She must know that.  
  
All day long I can hear crowds  
  
But when you hold me near  
  
You drown the crowd out  
  
Dear Mr. Webster could never define  
  
What's begining said between your heart and mine  
  
He didn't like the idea of Bulma doubting his feelings for her. But he also didn't like the feeling of actually saying the words, he had a feeling she yearned to hear. "Come on, Bulma, let's head home," he whispered into her ear. She looked up at him and gave him a beautiful smile. He picked her up and started to fly towards home. All the way Vegeta fought with himself. Debating weather to say the words aloud or not. He landed on Bulma's balcony and walked into her room. She had fallen asleep half way home. He kissed her lips lightly and covered her up. He got undressed and got in beside her and pulled her towards him. He held her tightly and silently continuted the debate with himself.  
  
  
  
The smile on you face let's me know that you need me  
  
There's a truth in your eyes that let's me know you'll never leave me  
  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall  
  
  
  
Bulma opened her eyes in the morning, feeling much better. She smiled brightly when she noticed Vegeta was staring at her. She made a move to kiss him good morning but he placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. She looked at him anxiously. Worried that he may say something bad. But instead she got the biggest shock of her life. "Bulma, I may never say it and yes, there will be lots of times I won't act like it, but never ever doubt I love you," Vegeta said kissing her. Tears welled up in Bulma's eyes as she put her small hands on both sides of his face. "I rather think you say it best when you say nothing at all," she whispered kissing him.  
  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all 


End file.
